User talk:TurtleShroom/10
Reward! Doyou accept the Corai award? --Corai was here : [:-). 20:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello TurtleShroom Hello TurtleShroom! Merry Christmas! Hey, TurtleShroom, you are a very smart person, so am I. Hey TurtleShroom, you are very awesome, so have a Merry Christmas this year! -- 23:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... that was my IP address... --Sk8rbluscat2 Sk8rbluscat2 TALK 23:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) movie I LOVED that movie that you parshly got from Jib Jab! They make such funny vids! I was thinking: can you make a movie starring the Hochstadt Family? (Make it funny) --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hope it stops that writers block! TSP (Intercomign transmission) Its User:Corai here, TSP yor getting a transmission from a Xorai, check your talk --Corai was here : [:-). 21:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) X-Creature question I heard that X-antibodies have superpowers, but it isn't mentioned on the X-Virus page, so could you tell me about the antibodies, because I'm kind of confused. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 21:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks It really did help. X-Antibodies traditionally have some form of power. For example, Shroomsky X has a sonic scream, laser vision, and levitation, among other things. The most common power is shooting some sort of beam from their flippers/eyes/extremities, but in no way is it mandated. Pogopunk X lacks any ''super power, but he has a magical paintbrush and an obbsession with the color blue.'' Especially this part. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 22:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) AWARD!!!! You got the normal award, nwo you got the super award! --Corai was here : [:-). 22:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Can we make a story together? I really wanna make a story about Corai meeting TS or something, please? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 22:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Found Something About LEGO Its the Brick Testament! Its literally, the whole bible, in legos. Its pretty awesome, but has fake blood and lego nakedness. http://www.thebricktestament.com/ --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Happy New Year!]] 02:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) HF Gets Married Can you take over Happyface Gets Married! my parental block will not let me edit it. Plans are on the discussion page. Thanks. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Happy New Year!]] 04:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I need your help I made an article called X and the City, which has Xary as the main character. Can you view it, and expand it for me, since you have the rights for X? Thanks. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 17:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Question Pufflezzz seems sad, may i make a song somewhere about her to cheer her up? PS: Her parents know what the wiki feels liek and they dont give a elf. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 20:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) user:corai/Song to Pufflezzz Made it, read it please. I hope pufflezzz's parents see it. New template For articals we really need but are LQA } | 1 = This article is classified as a Very Low Quality Article (VLQA for short). It needs major editing and improving, and is also has a high chance of becoming a candidate for deletion. | 2 | #default = This article is classified as a Low Quality Article. Please action=edit}} expand it further, But its needed and wont be deleted.}} It needs to be fixed a little though. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:02, December 28, 2009 (UTC) OK It works, great. Anyways, PNGOUT is a tool to turn JPGs, BMPs, etc. into PNGs. Paint95 can't save PNG, so you'll need to save it as something else and then drag it on PNGOUT. I have Paint 98 here, maybe that'd work better. --Zapwire 22:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) moar If it doesn't give you any information, don't run regedit. I'm pretty sure you can ignore it. :Also, I have no idea. It could be a common controls for dialogs library conflict. The 98 version would likely run better, as it uses the modern version of common controls. --Zapwire 00:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) NCIS Fanon Hey TS! I'm here to ask you a question, I made a NCIS Fanon Wiki. I know you like fanons and NCIS and was wondering if you could help me on it. Its address is w:c:ncisfanon. Please Help and Thank You, --Anniem۝۝se 17:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) SUPER POWERED GOVERNANCE PRIEST! I'm thinking of making a super-powered priest that hunts down Demon penguins. Using your superb literature and Governance knowledge, and my speciality on super-heroes, I think we could really out-do ourselves. The name could be Mega-Priest or The Bishop. He could be able to fly, and wield a special gun, shaped a cross. Then, the cross would fire lightbulbs and cel-phones, whichs kills them. Then, he wields a special vaccum which sucks up the ashes and places them into a Governance guarded tomb. Want to help? --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Happy New Year!]] 02:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for the Luna picture, and I'm working on my Superhero Epic. First one:Doomsday's Revenge. Team corvus is not in it. Puffle relative i haz a idea, fluffle A relative o f the Puffle that is more engegetic and ALWAYS wants to play, and it quickly adapts to owner's traits of games so everyone has there own special fluffle, eh eh? I made this idea because i was bored proboly aint good. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 20:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Is there any chance I can get my sysop powers back? I had them removed after I quit, but I came back. I sent this to Explorer, but he didn't respond. Apart from that, HAPPY NEW YEAR! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 00:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Song I made my own fanon version of jimmy 2 shoes Corai = jimmy Dara = Haloies Turtleshroom = background Zenny = Cameos Hey hey! Go crazy! With With! Dara and Co Rai! (Background: Repeats 3 times) Yeah yeah! Corai egts a around! Hey hey! Go crazy! (Camoe is seen walking into sewer without knowing) Woth with, Dara and Co Co rai! YEAH YEAH! GO CRAZY! WITH DARA AND CORAI! (Bakground: Repeats 3 times0 Dotn Dont, get your feathers ina Twist! GO GO! GO CRAZY! Visting chic on, corai egts around! HEY HEY! GO CRAZY! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Quick thing Leezy isnt Icarius's blood son, more like adopted (trapped in a cage and rescued) just so you know --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 00:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) LInk To a wiki you would love, You should make a charecter here and start having fun :D EDIT: removed link incase i cant advertise yet PS: its a chowder fanon --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) NCIS Fanon I don't know if you got this earlier... but, I was wondering if you would join my wiki, it is a NCIS Fanon as stated in the title. It can be found at w:c:ncisfanon. I know you like NCIS and Fanons and hope you like it and edit it. Thank You! --Anniem۝۝se 01:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sister Alkamesh's parents Corai just made them. Her father Her mother Feel free to expand them. You usually do that with Corai's articles. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 01:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Un-Move the names If you look at the family tree, you see that they are descended from Mabel XVII and Jordan O'vian. Since females don't carry the last name, their last name must also be "Ovian" Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 01:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I did I'm the one who created Xinston. Yours Cooly, WishFlyx (Talk to me here) Bellina Can Bellina be the successor of Darktan II? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 16:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) funny herbert's inside story joke I added Tails as a secret playable during the inside of herbert's body such (if you get out of there you can also be him) he is rivals with him ( remembers him as they used to go to school together) Tails tries to prove his rival who was better once and for all, thats his reason. ALSO its funny when they make it to our shroob parodys he breaks the 4th wall in there by saying "I THOUGHT WE BEAT THEM IN THE LAST GAME!?!" meaning for players to buy the previous game in the series (partners in time parody XD) and then thats all I remember...next to Tails fighting with Herbert against the dark and requesting to be inhaled again to defeat dark awful bug XD. so anyways wanna start the continuing the parody I first started? Tails6000 22:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Benny Question? Benny's job as Master of the Universe is simple. He is to approve all things that are okay in regards to site doctrine, and to reject all things against it. Things approved come to being, things rejected are subject to rewrite or deletion. At least, that is how Benny is supposed to do it. '' Who exactly gives him the "things" to approve of disapprove? I thought it was Billybob, but Billy wouldn't write things "morally distasteful", would he? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 01:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Guess who's editing again... ME!!!! THE REAL SK8RBLUSCAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Keith Actually, that wasn't too bad. I'll point out some errors (i.e., conflicts with what my mind thinks he looks like): # Keith wears pajamas, not business suits. He's more or less the same age as Explorer, so a business suit makes him look too old. All you'd have to do to edit that would be removing the tie and collar and adding cresents and stars all over the clothing, so not too hard... # Keith originally didn't have white hair, and he didn't have that much (although in the same hairstyle). I planned for brown (with a black beret), but I guess white makes him look fragile. =) # My mind says that Keith in fact IS YELLOW. Great minds think alike, or perhaps he seems too much like a yellow puffle. No worries there! Anyway, I have HW to do. It may snow tomorrow, but I'm not taking any chances. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.]]) ''View this template'' 23:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Further suggestions: * DON'T ADD GLASSES. KEITH IS NOT NERDY, GLASSES MAKE HIM LOOK NERDY. * Feel free to add a hospital badge... that fits him. * Edit the suit and make it a pajama. It's not too hard, as I said. * Add a beret. That's what my mind says he wears for headgear. * Lessen the hair, and if possible make it brown. My mind is screaming at that amount of hair, like Benny will when he sees the picture. Hope that's not too much for you! No pressure! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 23:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Keith Since my school is opening on a two-hour delay today, and since I normally wake up quite early on weekdays, I have time to answer your responses. # Point taken, but the appearance of a character is everything. I want to make a few points about Keith from his appearance. # 'Kay. # I still think it looks weird white.... is it okay if I edit it in the future to make it brown? # Yes, that may be true, but the suit makes him look WAY too old. He's about the same age, if not younger/older, as Explorer and Fred. I think the pajama suits him. # Wouldn't he probably end up obsessing over it, so that he never takes it off at all? I honestly think he needs a hat. I'm not TOO concerned about realistic details, I just think he needs a beret, like yellow puffles (which is why I let him be yellow in the first place). As for Corai's response....... O_O ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 11:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Compromise? Since we can't seem to agree on Keith's clothing, how about this? Why not have Keith ask Mayor McFlapp to redraw his pajamas suit-style? Keith LOVES his pajamas because they're so soft, but he can't possibly walk in the BoF with pajamas on because he thinks Benny will get him (even though Benny's main focus is McFlapp and the other workers). His pajamas are redrawn with the same material as a suit, except with the appearance of a pajama, so that Keith can wear something that appeases Benny and still get away with wearing casual designs. I really can't bear to see that suit on him. If he does wear a suit, I would prefer it's two sizes too big. I don't want people thinking Keith is in his 30s or anything.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 19:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) can i have the link to that forum you go on? I love RPing! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 00:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC)